


Crash

by SarahsHaven



Category: Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Broken Bones, Car Accidents, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Serious Injuries, Whump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-14 07:16:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16908561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahsHaven/pseuds/SarahsHaven
Summary: Chris has been asked for Jay Leno’s Garage to show the 1967 Camaro he has been gifted by his fellow actor and friend Robert Downey Junior. As part of the interview, the producers thought it would be nice to have Chris learning to drive on a race track by his Captain America stunt driver. Together with you, Chris goes over to the race track to enjoy the day. What starts as an exciting day at the race track ends in disaster.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not know Chris Evans nor have I ever met him, so everything in this story is entirely fictional. I also don’t have any medical knowledge so there might be some mistakes.  
>   
> Author’s note: I watched the episode of Jay Leno’s Garage during which Chris drives around the race track and I just couldn’t help but change it into something much more dramatic and angsty.

The car skidded off the road into the sand. For a split second you couldn’t see what was happening, because there was sand flying everywhere obscuring your view of the vehicle. You heard someone screaming, not realising the sound was coming from your own throat, when the car tipped over its side and rolled over. It flipped onto the roof until it to finally ground to a halt.

Your heart was hammering in your chest. Your hands sweaty and they were shaking uncontrollably. You glanced at the screen, but there was nothing there but static. In a heartbeat you were out of the chair and running to the door of the building that would lead you to the track. All you could think about was Chris being in the car. Chris losing control over the wheel. Chris being restrained by his seatbelt while the car flipped over. Chris hurt by being banged into the side of the car.

It seemed to last forever before you were close to the car. There were already several medics standing near the car. One of them was on the driver’s side. He’d manage to open the banged-up door and was crouching down to be able to see into the car. You couldn’t see what he was doing. You also couldn’t see Chris.

Before you could get any closer, another medic stepped in front of you. He grabbed a hold of your shaking hands. “Please,” you begged.

“Just take a deep breath,” he said while squeezing your hands gently. “That’s it. My colleagues are taking care of him. Just try to calm down.”

You swallowed the lump in your throat and took a steadying breath. “How bad is it?” you asked afraid of the answer.

“I don’t know yet, but an ambulance is on its way to take him to hospital. There they will be better able to assess his condition.”

That statement did nothing to calm your nerves, but at least you were a little less panicked than a few moments ago. “Is there anything I can do to help?” you asked.

“At the moment, no. But if there’s anything, we will let you know.” The medic took a last good look at you, probably to see if you had calmed down enough not to break down again. Then he turned around and walked off toward the upturned car, conferring with his colleagues about the two patients and what emergency first aid he could assist with.

\---

When the ambulances arrived more medical personnel swarmed the car. Stretchers were rolled over. Medical equipment was carried over to the crash site. Different kinds of medication were administered to alleviate the pain of the two patients.

Carefully they were getting the stunt driver out of the passenger seat. Chris was still in the car. You didn’t know whether that was a good or a bad sign that they decided to take the stunt driver out first.

It took some more time before they managed to get Chris out of the car. You couldn’t really see what they were doing, because the medics were blocking your view. You had seen them carry over a neck brace, head blocks and a spinal board. Somewhere in the back of your mind you knew this was standard procedure at a car crash like this, but it had only made you more distressed about Chris’s situation.

Finally the medics were lifting the spinal board to which Chris was strapped and mounted that onto a stretcher so they could transport him to the ambulance. You were instructed by a woman to take a seat in the back of the ambulance, so that they would be able to leave shortly.

The medics pushed the stretcher into the ambulance and you were finally able to see Chris up close. His head was immobilised by the head blocks on either side of his head. A strap ran over his forehead and a brace was keeping his neck stable. The rest of his body was also strapped to the spinal board, but you couldn't see any of his injuries, because his body was covered by a blanket from his toes to his just below the neck brace. His face was pale. His breath was halting. He was clearly in a lot of pain.

Chris wasn’t able to see you from the position you were sitting in so you leaned closer, hoping to provide him with some comfort from your presences by his side. When you leaned closer, you saw that his eyes were squeezed close and there were tears leaking down the side of his temples. You also noted a number of different IV lines coming from under the blankets.

All sorts of emotions were whirling through you seeing your boyfriend hurt, but you took a deep breath. Chris needed you now. You could worry later. Now, you just needed to be strong for him.

You wanted to put a comforting hand on his head, but you were afraid of causing him more pain so you just leaned down and whispered in his ear, “Everything’s going to be okay. I am right here. Just hold on.”

“Y/N ?” More tears flowed. Chris opened his eyes a little.

You looked him in the eye, trying to comfort him. “Yes, I am right here. Everything is going to be alright.”

He closed his eyes again. He let out a sob. Your need to comfort him won over your fear of hurting him so, you gently rubbed your thumb over his cheek. “You’re going to be fine. Just try to take deep breaths. The pain killers will kick in soon.”

The medic added, “your girlfriend is right. Try to relax, deep breaths, the pain should start to ease off a little soon.”

The medic was attaching more equipment, so he could track Chris’s heart rate, blood pressure and oxygen levels. “We will be at the hospital in about 15 minutes.”

You kept rubbing your thumb over Chris’s cheek. You hoped that the small gesture would distract him just a little. You leaned even closer to him and whispered solace. Every now and then Chris moaned from the pain coursing through his body. His face was white as a sheet and his breathing was a little fast. It hurt to see him in pain. He was always such a goofball. Big smile on his face. Especially this morning. He was like a kid in a candy store. Excited about driving on the race track even though he wasn’t particularly into cars, but he was still a guy who loved a challenge. It reminded you of that time Esquire had asked him to go skydiving for an interview. He had been nervous but really excited. Just like today. On the drive over he could hardly sit still and he was chatting your ears off while you were driving. He was recounting -  for maybe the hundred time already -  how surprised he was when Robert had gifted him the car. How amazed he had been and how much gratitude he felt. And his excitement for the day ramped up even more when the show’s crew announced that they wanted him to make an entrance by helicopter. He was practically jumping up and down when the stunt driver was telling him all the tips and tricks of driving around the race track.

There was a sharp intake of breath, followed by a groan. Chris clamped his eyes shut. His long, dark eyelashes a stark contrast to his pale cheeks.

“Chris, can you tell me how bad the pain is on a scale from 1 to 10?” the medic said.

Chris moaned again. A few tears escaped his eyes. “Abou … about a … an eight,” he stuttered.

“Has the pain been increasing since being in the ambulance?”

“Yeah,” he breathed.

“Where do you feel the worst pain?”

Chris didn’t answer. His eyes were squeezed shut. He was breathing rapidly.

“Chris? … Chris, where’s the pain?” the medic asked calmly, but urgently.

Chris whimpered. The beeping of the heart rate monitor was quickening. You tried to make sense of all the other numbers on the display, but besides the heart rate you didn’t know what all the numbers meant.

“Please … ”

That drew your attention back to Chris. You tenderly placed your hand on his brow. Stroking his hair from his forehead.

“Chris you need to tell me where it hurts,” the medic demanded.

He didn’t seem to hear the medic. All Chris could do was moan in pain. His whole body seemed to be trembling from the pain.

“Chris … Chris?” you urged when he did not answer the medic.

Then you felt the ambulance coming to a halt and you realised you must have reached the hospital. You heart was racing in your chest when Chris was squirming in pain and tears were rolling down his cheeks. The medic was trying to get through to him, but just before the ambulance doors were opened Chris lost consciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

The doors of the ambulance opened. The stretcher was pulled out of the back of the ambulance and doctors and nurses swarmed around the stretcher, calling out numbers and names of all sorts of drugs to one another. They rushed to the hospital emergency room and you were left behind. You made your way inside and walked up to the nurses’ station. The nurse handed you some forms to fill out. Once you were done, she instructed you to take a seat in the waiting room.

You slumped in the seat and let out a deep sigh. You had no idea how long it would be before you would get any news on Chris’s condition. You took out your phone and swiped through the screens, not entirely certain what is was you were looking for until you came across Lisa’s phone number.

Your thumb hovered over the call button. Should you call her? Tell her Chris had been in an accident? But she would be so worried. She loved her son and Chris loved her back just as much. They had a really strong bond. You remembered the first time you’d met Chris’s mom. She had been so welcoming and you immediately understood why Chris was close with her. She supported him when he was struggling with his anxiety, she kept him down to earth when fame was threatening to go to his head and she taught him how to be a real gentleman. Even though you had only been dating Chris for about three months at the time, she had greeted you with a warm hug and treated you as part of the family. You had felt right at home at the Evans’s family house and you loved visiting them for birthdays and holidays.

With another deep sigh you pressed your phone to your forehead doubting what to do. You didn’t want to worry Lisa needlessly, but there was no way that Chris was getting out of this with just a few minor bumps and bruises. Better to tell her sooner than later, right?

You didn’t move from your position though. You closed your eyes and it was only then that you noticed the feeling of dread settling in the pit of your stomach. You hands were still a little clammy. Images from the car flipping over and Chris being loaded into the ambulance swirled before your eyes. Just thinking about the paleness of his skin, the shallowness of his breath and the hurt splayed across his face made a shiver run across your back. You got to you feet and paced up and down the waiting room a few times, trying to calm your nerves. Luckily it was quiet in the room and there were only very few people. These people didn’t pay attention to your pacing because they were too worried about their own loved ones, which was fine by you. You didn’t need anyone recognising you.

You sat down again. Phone still in your hand. You looked at it, but decided to wait until you knew more about Chris’s injuries. You settled down and stared at the poster and leaflets that were put up on the wall across from the seat you were in.

About 20 minutes later, a young woman in a hospital uniform emerged before you. She had a gentle smile and informed you that Chris had been taken into surgery because it turned out that he suffered internal bleeding in his abdomen. She squeezed your shoulder when she returned back to her other duties after she had told you that it would take about another 2 to 3 hours before you could expect another update.

You were dreading calling Lisa, but you knew it had to be done. You found a quiet corner down the hall from the waiting room and scrolled to Lisa’s number and selected it. You pressed the phone to your ear. Some part of you hoped Lisa wouldn’t answer. Calling Lisa seemed to make the whole situation more real.

“Hi Y/N! Weren’t you supposed to be at the race track with Chris today?” Lisa was surprised by your call.

You closed your eyes and felt tears burning behind your eyelids. You took a shaky breath.

“Y/N? Are you there?” Lisa asked when you didn’t answer.

You swallowed, trying to get rid of the knot in you stomach that had you tongue tied. Another swallow and you put a steadying hand against the wall besides you. “Yes, I am here.”

“Are you okay, dear? You sound a little unsteady.”

However hard you had tried not to cry, you couldn’t help letting a sob escape your mouth. A few tears spilled from your eyes wetting your cheeks. You tried wiping them away with the back of your hand, but more tears started falling.

Lisa immediately picked up on your distress and tried to calm you.

“Y/N, what’s going on? I am sure whatever it is, it is going to be fine” Lisa said, echoing the words you were saying to Chris earlier.

All the emotions you’d been pushing away, trying to stay strong, it was all coming out now. You felt more tears sliding across your face. Your breath hitched in your throat. You leaned against the wall for support.

Lisa was still talking, trying to get you to tell her what was making you so upset.

Swallowing past the lump in your throat, you pulled yourself together.

“It’s Chris,” you finally manage to say, “there’s been an accident.”

“Is he okay? Is he hurt?”

You nod, but then realise that Lisa can’t see you, so you reply, “yeah, I’m at the hospital.” Before you lose your composure again you continue telling her about Chris losing control of the wheel, the car flipping over, the rush to the hospital, and the surgery. Even though the news must be a shock to Lisa, she keeps on reassuring you. That’s just who she is, always caring for those around her. Once you’ve steadied yourself some more and told her everything, you end the call with a promise to keep her updated as soon as you hear more from the doctors.

Before returning to the waiting room, you go into one of the toilets to splash some cold water in your face. When you look in the mirror you see your eyes are red and puffy and black mascara streaks are on your cheeks. You take a tissue to make yourself look presentable and return to the waiting room where you sit for another two and half hours before a different nurse comes over with news about your boyfriend.

She tells you the surgery was successful and that the doctors managed to stop the bleeding. She leads you up to the a different section of the hospital. You end up in a long corridor on the third floor. The nurse tells you one of the doctors will come by later to check up on Chris and talk you through his injuries, but for now you can sit by his side while he is sleeping off the anaesthesia from the surgery.

You hesitantly enter the hospital room. You are a little worried at what you might find. You step into the doorway and take a moment to take in the big hospital bed with its light-green sheets and medical equipment surrounding it.

In the middle of the inclined bed, Chris is sleeping, his mouth hanging open a little, calmly breathing while the heart monitor steadily bleeps in tune with the rhythm of his heart. Some colour has returned to his face. The neck brace has been removed and he is dressed in a hospital gown. His left arm is positioned on top of the blankets and is supported by a pillow. It is in cast from his elbow to the knuckles of his hand. An IV line is attached to his other hand. You assume it is administering fluids and painkillers. The rest of his body is hidden beneath the blankets covering his stomach and legs.

You venture further into the room and sit down on the chair that is next to the bed. You take Chris’s hand in yours and gently squeeze his fingers. “Hey sweetheart, I am with you. Everything’s going to be fine.”

Chris doesn’t acknowledge your presence, but you hadn’t expected him to. The nurse had told you it would take a while for the anaesthesia to wear off. At least you’re glad to see the neck brace is gone.  

For the next couple of minutes, you sit there observing Chris sleeping. You love watching him sleep. It gives you the opportunity to study his handsome features. His long eyelashes, his beautiful cheekbones and his strong jawline covered by a little stubble.  His chest is slowly rising and falling. He looks peaceful and relaxed. You hope he won’t be in too much pain when he wakes up.

You give his hand another light squeeze and then reach over to your phone. You send a quick text to Lisa telling her Chris is out of surgery and sound asleep. It’s only a few seconds later when Lisa replies telling you that she has informed Chris’s siblings about what has happened. Another messages comes in telling you that Scott is on his way to your house to look after Dodger.

That reminds you that it might be a good idea to inform Chris’s publicist as well, because she probably wants to issue a statement before the tabloids start spinning some crazy story. You stand up, lean over the bed and place a soft kiss on Chris’s head. “Be right back, sweetheart.”

The phone call lasts for about 10 minutes. This time you manage not to breakdown and cry as you tell her what’s happened. When you return to the room, Chris is still fast asleep.

A knock makes you look up and a doctor enters the room. He is a tall man with a friendly face. He comes across as a calm and collected man and the way he carries himself makes you trust him straightaway.  He extends his hand towards you. “Hello, I am doctor Morrison.”

“Hi, I am Y/N. Chris’s girlfriend,” you reply while gesturing in Chris’s direction.

The doctor grabs one of the chairs and puts it down next to yours, indicating that you can sit down again. “It must have been quite a shock seeing your boyfriend in a car crash.”

You nod in reply, feeling the lump in your throat return.

“Well, your boyfriend has been rather lucky, no lasting injuries. Everything will heal in due time. Although I must admit, his injuries could have been a lot worse if he hadn’t been wearing a helmet.”

Just hearing that all his injuries will heal makes you breathe out a relieved sigh. You briefly glance at Chris and then turn back to the doctor.

He talks you through all the injuries Chris has sustained besides the obvious scrapes and bruises that were to be expected. The doctor tells you he has cracked two ribs and another couple are bruised. He has broken his left wrist which will have to be in a cast for the next five weeks. He has also broken his left leg in two places and his right ankle.

“Miraculously, he hasn’t broken any bones in his back or neck, but he will probably suffer from neck pains from the whiplash caused by the car flipping over,” the doctor continues. “His muscles will also likely feel stiff and sore from the impact.”

Finally the doctor informs you about the bleeding in the abdomen and that he wants Chris to stay in hospital for at least two days to make sure there are no complications from the surgery.

“I am assuming he will be waking up in the next hour or so. He might not be all there straightaway, so to speak. Just be patient,” the doctor reassured you. “And feel free to call for one of the nurses if he wakes up in pain or if he’s sick from the anaesthesia.”

The doctor stands up again and with a final shake of the hand, he leaves you alone with Chris. Feeling much better now that you know he is going to be fine, waiting for Chris to wake up is a lot less nerve-wracking than it was when you had just arrived at the hospital.

You shift in your seat, settling in a comfortable position to wait for Chris to open up his eyes.


End file.
